


What Goes Around

by LoveisYonduBlue



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Karma - Freeform, What goes around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisYonduBlue/pseuds/LoveisYonduBlue
Summary: Kraglin's cheating ex comes to visit.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	What Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I posted this three days ago, and I logged back onto my computer today and it said it hadn't gone through because I forgot to select the language! Sorry about that!
> 
> I was inspired to write this after listening to Justin Timberlake's "What Goes Around.../...Comes Around" on repeat one day. 
> 
> "And now you want somebody To cure the lonely nights  
> You wish you had somebody That could come and make it right  
> But girl, I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy  
> You'll see, see  
> I thought I told ya, hey  
> (What goes around comes back around)"

Yondu walks into the bar where the majority of his crew remains, straightening his duster. His eyes sweep across the expansive, smoky room, and pick out Tullk, Wretch, Oblo, Half-Nut, and several others.

He stops. _Where's Kraglin?_ _I know I saw him come in here._

He does another scan of the place and sees him seated at booth in the very back. He seems to be in tense conversation with someone, and even as Yondu watches, his First Mate gets to his feet, making a slicing motion with his hand, and stalks away, heading in his direction.

A woman jumps from the booth, following, and Yondu can't keep a scowl off his features.

It's Salia.

Salia is a woman that Kraglin had seen over several months and had fallen madly in love with. In fact, he’d been so head over heels that he'd nearly given up his position as Yondu's lieutenant in order to propose marriage to her. Kraglin had told Yondu his plans to do so one morning, and the Captain had told him to go ahead and ask the girl, but to hold off on his resignation pending her answer. During Third Watch that night, Tullk had feverishly knocked on his door, pleading with Yondu to come and talk some sense into Kraglin.

He'd followed Tullk, and found the First Mate three bottles deep in one of the strongest liquors they kept in stock and working on a fourth, so drunk that he couldn't even stand. But that wasn't what worried him; he'd have a hangover, and he'd get over it.

No, it was the tears on Kraglin's cheeks - and the knife in his hand.

He'd told Tullk sharply to beat it, and disarmed Kraglin quickly, pinning the First Mate to the wall. Stumbling and slurring over his words so badly that he could hardly get the story out, his First Mate had told him that he'd found Salia in the arms of another man, with a Xandarian marriage bracelet on her hand. He'd dissolved into sobs, burying his face in his hands.

Yondu's heart was so wrenched by the sight that he'd slung an arm about his lieuteant's shoulders and drew him into an embrace. "Ya go ahead and let it out, boy, but if ya ask me, she ain't worth them tears,” he’d said. “She used ya and she ain't worth cryin' over." He'd led Kraglin to his cabin and put him to bed, placing a glass of water on his bedside table and some pills beside it.

He'd heard nothing of Salia since. Kraglin hadn’t said a word about her or even alluded that he’d ever known her.

But here she is.

As they draw closer, Kraglin's eyes avert from Yondu's with a mix of shame and anger. The Captain's eyes flick to Salia, and he's a little surprised to see her makeup is running with tears.

"Kraglin, please!" she cries, grabbing his arm.

Violently, the First Mate throws her off. "Don't ya fuckin' touch me!" he snarls, and the bar goes quiet. She backs up a step, but he advances on her, pointing a finger in her face. "Ya gone and left me with my heart all tore up, and now ya come back to me, say he's treatin' ya jus' the way ya treated me, huh? Runnin’ around? Cheatin' on ya? Ignorin' ya? Well what goes around comes around, _sweetheart,”_ he says savagely. “Ya want someone to hold ya now? Well don't ya come crawlin' back to me, girl. I got no time or comfort to give ya anymore. I'm savin' that fer someone who's got comfort n' time fer me. So _git lost._ I don't wanna ever see yer face again. _"_ With a twirl on his heel, he marches to the bar and throws himself into the seat next to Tullk.

Lip trembling, the woman's eyes rove around the bar, seeking sympathy. But she receives none; though it's no secret that some of the crew have objections to Yondu's captaincy, _Kraglin_ is widely liked by the crew as a whole. It's also common knowledge among them that he was hurt badly by Salia, and it has been silently agreed upon that she is not to be touched or even acknowledged. Even Taserface, who is unashamedly eyeing the woman's voluptuous figure, agrees to these rules and stays silent.

At last, Salia's eyes come to rest on Yondu's, but he just nods towards the door. "Ya heard him, girl. Y'aint gonna find no welcome or pity here. So git yer ass out or I’ll make ya,” he finishes in a snarl.

With a terrified nod, she pushes through the door and flees into the night.

Yondu sidles up to the bar where Kraglin sits and takes the stool next to him. He flags the bartender. "Three rhonne, top shelf." He gestures to himself, Kraglin, and Tullk. He glances at his First Mate, but the man's eyes are fixed straight ahead. He has an angry, but fading, flush of blue in his ears and cheeks. 

Yondu cups the back of his neck and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Yer okay, son."

Kraglin lets out a deep and shaking exhale like he'd been holding it in for some time and can finally breathe properly again. "Yessir."


End file.
